Sabor Oreo
by Joey Hirasame
Summary: "¿Y cual es este maravilloso empleo que me conseguiste?" Galletas Oreo. Malditas. Galletas. Oreo. Basado en una historia real.


Detesto el sabor a Oreo.

¿Eh? Ah, si. Supongo que debería presentarme y explicar un poco el contexto y yadda yadda yadda. Esto es todo lo que necesitan saber: mi nombre es Roxas Strife, tengo 16 años y mi vida es un asco. Dejenme regresarlos un poco al pasado.

Todo comenzó una tarde cuando regresaba a casa después de un largo y tedioso día de escuela. Era solo una parte más de mi ya muy conocida y cómoda rutina, así que no tenía motivos para sospechar que ese día, mi vida se iba a ir por el desagüe.

Un auto; un maldito auto que se subió a la acera y me impactó con tanta fuerza que fuí a parar a la casa del perro de uno de mis vecinos. Obviamente al sujeto no le gustaba verme montado en una patineta.

Horas después, desperté en un hospital acompañado de mis padres, una enfermera y un terrible dolor en mi pierna derecha. Resulta ser que el pequeño incidente había provocado una leve fractura en dicho miembro, y por leve me refiero a que me la partió perfectamente en trés partes. ¡Demasiada exactitud para un sujeto que conducía ebrio!

El doctor dijo que la recuperación sería larga, ardua y dolorosa. Ahora que lo pienso, ¿No podría haberme mentido? Lo primero que vino a mi cabeza... fue ella.

Xion Vector: mi compañera de clase, una muy buena amiga... y la chica de la que llevo enamorado dos meses.

Juro por Kingdom Hearts que no estoy exagerando. Sé que suena como muy poco tiempo, pero no estoy seguro de afirmar que mis sentimientos hacía ella hubiesen sido tan fuertes más atrás. La conocí el primer día de clases en Twilight High, y desde entonces ha sido mi compañera pero el primer año nunca fuí muy apegado a ella.

Claro, coqueteé un poco con ella cuando recien la conocí, pero vamos, ¡Cualquiera lo hubiera hecho! Ella era hermosa, algo tímida al principio pero tenía un sonrisa que haría sentir al amanecer como una mera chispa como la que salta cuando enchufas la batería de un auto. Pero bueno; desvarío. No fué sino hasta mi segundo año que comencé a tratarla como una amiga, trás un incidente de los más peculiar:

"Roxas, ¿Sabes qué día es hoy?" -Preguntó Naminé, pestañeando cual niña de preescolar antes de suplicar por algo. Le miré desinteresadamente por encima de mi hombro, antes de lanzar una mirada furtiva hacía el calendario en la pared.

"Martes."

"¡Es San Valentín, tontillo!" -No tengo ni la más minima idea de qué me motivó a decir Martes. ¡Era jueves, por todos los cielos!- "¿Qué piensas regalarme?"

"Un abrazo y un beso..." -Respondí. Aunque puedo apostar que se escuchó más como una pregunta. La mirada de mi pálida compañera se agudizó, y me sentía a punto de estallar en llamas en cualquier instante. Naminé siempre ha sido un tanto, pues, bruja.- "¿Qué quieres que haga, Naminé? Solo tengo suficiente dinero para el autobus, y ciertamente no pienso regresar a casa caminando."

"Cretino." -Murmuró ella, antes de cruzarse de brazos y darme la espalda.- "Supongo que veré si Riku tiene algo para mí." -Por el tono que tomó su voz, supe que estaba sonriendo.

Eso fue un golpe bajo: apelar a mi odio por el Ken tamaño real del salón. Bien, dos podían jugar al mismo juego. Salí corriendo a toda velocidad del aula, del edificio y después de la escuela. Entré a la primer tienda de abarrotes que encontré y gasté todo mi dinero en una banderilla de bombones cubiertos de chocolate, decorados de corazones rosa. Me empalagaba solo mirarlo.

A una velocidad casí sobrehumana, regresé al aula con el bocadillo escondido trás de mi, y una amplia sonrisa detonada en mis facciones. En cuanto me acerqué a mi rubia compañera, su rostro se iluminó como el mismisimo cielo nocturno en año nuevo. Revelé la banderilla, moviendola ahora para pegarla en mi estomago, y esperé justo a que ella extendiera las manos... para darme la vuelta y ponerla en manos de la primer chica que encontré

Que resultó ser Xion.

¿Qué pensó Naminé? No sé, y hasta la fecha no me importa, pero en ese instante sentí tanta dicha y tanto gozo que no me molesté en entrar a la siguiente clase, y solo pasé el resto de la hora en suelo del pasillo, con esa maldita y asquerosa sonrisa de satisfacción plegando mis labios. Pero solo diez minutos después de mi maquiavelica travesura, la inocente morena a la que enredé en mis asuntos apareció frente mío, se inclinó para quedar a mi altura y planto un tierno pero ruidoso beso en mi mejilla.

"Gracias por el regalo, Roxas."

Y a partir de ese instante, comencé a relacionarme con ella. Almorzabamos juntos, charlabamos, e incluso me creó el mal habito de caminar de regreso a casa. Llegué a conocerla más de lo que he llegado a conocer a algunos de mis mejores amigos, y había descubierto a una persona totalemente diferente a la que me imaginé que era cuando traté de hacer un "movimiento" en ella... pero me acerqué demasiado.

Verán, siempre he tenido la mala costumbre de sentir atracción por chicas completamente inalcanzables, que caen en las siguientes categorías: en una sería relación con otro tipo, seriamente enamorada y no correspondida por otro tipo, o simplemente la mejor amiga en turno. ¡Si que sé escogerlas!

Era por esto que me negué a aceptarlo. Traté una y otra vez de convencerme de que lo que sentía por ella no era más que cariño de amigos, y una atracción física que resultaba normal considerando que ella no era fea. Cuando sus manos rozaban las mías, cuando me sonreía, cuando me abrazaba, me gritaba una y otra vez en mi cabeza que esas no eran señales, que no había posible manera de que ella quisiera más que amistad de mí, que simplemente pensaba lo que quería pensar, y que mi corazón le jugaba trucos a mi mente.

No fue sino hasta aquel día en el laboratorio de química. Aburrido hasta la inconsciencia, completamente rodeado de gente pero aislado al mismo tiempo. Paseé mi mirada por todo el salón, hasta que casualmente, mis ojos se posaron en ella. Y fue entonces, cuando ella me descubrió observandola y me sonrió, que de verdad dije en voz alta lo que había estado tratando de negar por meses:

"Mierda. La amo."

Y fue ese mismo día que regresé a casa, totalmente por mi cuenta, saltando y con una mirada de asquerosa felicidad y determinación, ese día cuando estaba seguro que ella sería mía, que lograría enamorarla de la misma forma que, seguramente sin querer, ella lo había hecho conmigo... Ese mismo día, el imbecil me partió la pierna en trés partes.

Y no volví a la escuela. No volví a ver a mis amigos, ni a mis maestros, ni a mis compañeros. Y más importante, no volví a verla a ella. Perdí un año de estudios, perdí un año de mi vida al no poder caminar sin la ayuda de un par de muletas, pero lo que más me dolió fue perder mi oportunidad con ella.

Pero volvería. Sufría de dolor agonizante y miraba el tiempo pasar como granos por un reloj de arena mientras me consumía más y más en mi propia miseria, pero juré que volvería. ¡Volvería para estar con ella! Volvería para recuperar el tiempo perdido y para cumplir la promesa que me hice de llegar a conquistarla. No me importo que ese cariño que sentía por ella se hubiese tornado en algo torcido y enfermo. Si el amor se tornó en obsesión, esa obsesión me sacaría adelante.

Finalmente, después de todo lo dicho y hecho, regresé. Estaba un año atrasado en mis estudios, así que estaba también en una clase diferente a la de ella, pero cuando la ví a los ojos y ella me sonrió... sabía que todo había valido la pena.

Los siguientes cuatro días los pasé muy atareado y con el corazón casí saliendose de mi pecho. Tenía muchas cosas en qué pensar: mi estadía irregular en la escuela, mis nuevos compañeros, todo eso entremezclado con mis multiples estrategias de cómo revelar mis sentimientos hacía mi amiga, a quien no había visto en un año.

Como comer pastel.

Pero entonces, al quinto día, la encontré en uno de los pasillos del colegio, profundamente sumergida en sus pensamientos.

"Hola." -La saludé, sonriente, antes de llegar a su lado. Ella me miró de reojo. Esperé a que me sonriera de esa forma que solo sabía hacer ella, para darle a mi día el toque que necesitaba para brillar.

Pero mi amanecer nunca llegó. Ella simplemente me saludó con la mano, torciendo sus labios en una mueca que no supe bautizar, antes de pasarme de largo y desaparecer por el pasillo atestado de gente. Fue algo extraño, pero no me dio motivos para sospechar algo peor.

"Ve a despedirte de ella." -Me dijo Sora, totalmente serio, en un eclipsante contraste a su usual actitud alegre. Mi primer reacción fue arquear una ceja y mirarle sorprendido.- "Se irá."

"Se irá." -Repetí, tratando de descifrar algún significado oculto, o señal de que me estuviese tomando el pelo. Pero sus ojos, su voz, incluso las repetidas veces que procesé aquellas palabras en mi mente...- "¿Se irá? ¡¿Cómo que se ira?"

Justo en ese instante, ella iba pasando por el corredor. Puedo jurar que en ese instante todo se movía en cámara lenta. Ví sus labios curvarse en una melancólica sonrisa, mientras con una mano se despedía de mi y de Sora, pasando de largo hasta llegar a la puerta principal, y salir de nuestras vidas para siempre.

Mi siguiente reacción... fue sentirme furioso. Golpeé con todas mis fuerzas el casillero más cercano, tan brutalmente que el cubículo se abolló y mis nudillos se pelaron y comenzaron a sangrar. Escuché la voz de Sora detrás de mí, pero no me importó averiguar qué era lo que decía. Mi respiración se agitó, mi corazón aceleraba más que el motor de un auto deportivo y mi garganta se cerró de tal forma que no podía hacer salir ni un solo sonido.

¿Cómo se atrevía a hacerme esto? ¿Cómo pudo irse sin despedirse de mí? Tuvo la oportunidad, ella sabía que esto pasaría y aún así no se tomó dos minutos para avisarme que se marcharía. Si hubiese sido por ella, me habría enterado ya muy tarde. ¿Por quién me habría enterado de no haber sido por Sora? Hasta Riku podría haber llegado a contarme que Xion se fue. Pero después de todo eso, después de mis berrinches y las mil maldiciones que grité al cielo, solo había una respuesta que tenía sentido en mi cabeza...

Nunca le importé lo suficiente. No le importaba lo suficiente para molestarse en explicarme por qué estaba sucediendo esto. La chica por la que soporté un infierno, la chica por la que me esforzé en volver a este lugar... nunca me quizo.

"¿Cúanto tiempo más estarás hundido en tu miseria?"

He conocido a Kairi durante toda mi vida; De hecho, solo vive a un par de casas de la mía. Y durante todo ese tiempo, aprendí a soportar sus inesperadas y sorpresivas acciones. Como la que aplicó en mi aquella tarde, trés semanas después de la partida de Xion, mientras estaba recostado sobre mi estomago en mi cama.

"¿Qué te hace pensar que un empleo es lo que necesito para animarme?" -Pregunté, amortiguando mi voz contra mi almohada. Pude ver como ella rodaba los ojos y se dejaba caer en una silla en mi habitación.

"En primer lugar, te sacará de aquí. Lo cual será sano para tí, ya que haz estado tanto tiempo aquí adentro que ya estas dos tonos más palido." -En otra epoca, quiza habría gruñido, o le habría regresado el insulto, pero tenía la boca llena de razón.- "Y en segunda, es un buen trabajo que paga bien, así que podrás llevarme de compras."

"¿Y cual es este maravilloso empleo que me conseguiste?"

Galletas Oreo. Malditas. Galletas. Oreo.

Cada fin de semana, después de esa plática, me vestía de camisa y gorras azules con el logo de Oreo y una galleta dibujada en ellas para repartir cajas y cajas de esos malditos bocadillos a gente al azar a través de toda la ciudad. Al principio no suena tan mal, ¿O sí? Bueno, no saben lo que la gente puede llegar a hacer por unas malditas galletas gratis, ¡Solo por el hecho de ser gratis! Y tener que decir "Prueba el sabor Oreo" al repartir cada maldita muestra era un sufrir. ¡Ni siquiera podía pronunciar bien la frase! Siempre decía algo como "Prueba el saboreo".

En fín, después de un muy mal primer día, del cual francamente no quiero dar detalles, llegué a mi casa, me recosté sobre el sofá de la sala y miré al techo, antes de darme cuenta súbitamente de algo.

No había pensado en ella en todo el día.

Y fue así, como semana a semana, me vestía de azul y recorría toda la ciudad repartiendo galletas gratis a cuanta persona se acercara a mi. Y pronto me di cuenta de que esto no era tan malo; tenía sus ventajas. Llegué a conocer partes de la ciudad a las que nunca había ido, me relacionaba con mis compañeros de trabajo, tenía el placer de mirar muchachas muy atractivas durante mis horas de trabajo, me pagaban muy bien. ¡Todo iba a pedir de boca!

Hasta que una tarde, entre la multitud de gente que se avalanchaba contra mi en busca de galletas, me encontré de nuevo con esa sonrisa que había logrado olvidar casi por completo. Y el casi probo ser cierto, ya que tan solo una mirada causó que todos esos sentimientos volvieran a mi como una presa derrumbandose para dejar fluir un enorme torrente de agua. Soledad, cariño, amor, obsesión, lujuria, confusión, rencor, rabia, odio...

Ignoré a toda la gente que me pedía galletas, y simplemente avancé para sujetarla firmemente del brazo y arrastrarla conmigo a una parte abandonada de aquel parque al que había ido a trabajar. Al llegar a un lugar seguro, aislado junto a un viejo y seco árbol, la solté y me giré para verla de frente, y descubrir su mirada llena de confusión. Tenía tantas cosas que decir, tanto que preguntar, pero solo una cosa se abrió paso por mi garganta.

"¿Qué haces aquí?"

Sonó más duro y severo de lo que jamás hubiese querido ser con ella, pero en ese instante era todo un torbellino de emociones. Su mirada flaqueó un segundo, antes de darse media vuelta y hacer ademán de irse, pero la sujete nuevamente y la giré para encararme.

"¿Acaso no se suponía que te irías de la ciudad? ¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"Si no quieres hablar-"

"¡No dije eso!" -Rugí, antes de liberar un gruñido bestial y soltarla. Caminé de nuevo hasta el árbol y reposé mi cabeza sobre su corteza. Respiré profundamente y me dirigí de nuevo a ella.- "Solamente responde."

"Vine de vacaciones." -Su voz estaba apagada. La había lastimado, pero no me sentía culpable. No tenía sentido sentirme culpable, si se suponía que ahora estabamos a mano, se suponía que, según el estandar que ella fijó, ni siquiera eramos amigos. Si eramos solo un par de personas que no se debían cordialidades tales como una despedida, no tenía que molestarme en ser amable con ella.- "Ya me voy. Adios."

"¿Por qué?" -Pregunté, e inmediatamente ella se detuvo.

"Porque parece que no me quieres aquí." -Respondió a secas.- "Creí que te alegrarías de verme, no que comenzarías a gritar como un loco."

"¿Y vas a decir que tú si te alegraste de verme?" -Pregunté, soltando una burlona carcajada.

"¡Si! Se suponía que eramos amigos." -Exclamó ella, y pude ver como algunas lagrimas se habían abultado en sus ojos.- "Se suponía que nos vieramos y corrieramos a abrazarnos, como dos personas que creyeron no volver a verse nunca pero se equivocaron."

"No te atrevas a decirme lo que se supone que hacen los amigos." -Nunca sospeché que mi voz podría tornarse tan grave y espectral, pero así fue.- "No te atrevas a juzgarme si tú ni siquiera te tomaste la molestia de despedirte de mi el día que te fuiste."

"¡Oh, vamos!" -Exclamó ella, arrojando los brazos al aire.- "Tu tampoco te despediste de mi cuando te fuiste hace un año."

"¡Porque me rompí una pierna!" -Rugí, avanzando peligrosamente hasta ella.- "¡Jesucristo bailarín de Rock ¿Cómo coño pretendías que fuera a despedirme? ¡¿Volando?"

"Existen otros medios, ¿Sabes?" -Dijo ella, sin inmutarse un poco por mi mal vocabulario.- "No es excusa para no habernos dado una explicación hasta después de que todo pasó."

"No tenía sentido decir adios si de cualquier forma iba a volver." -Murmuré con dificultad. Mi quijada se había apretado sin que yo se lo ordenara, y sentía como mi rostro ardía en coraje.- "Yo quería volver a tí- ¡A todos ustedes, mis amigos! Pero tú... tú no tienes excusa. Tu no ibas a volver."

"Roxas, ¿Por qué crees que no me despedí de tí?" -Murmuró, totalmente serena y tranquila. No pude evitar sentirme herido al recordar la conclusión a la que había llegado.

"Porque no tenía la suficiente importancia."

"¡Porque eras demasiado importante!" -Gritó ella, y finalmente, las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos, pero hizo un rápido movimiento para limpiarlas con la manga de su blusa.- "Porque quería negarmelo. Quería ignorar el hecho de que iba a dejar atrás todo lo que quería y me importaba. Y sabía que al despedirme de tí... todo se volvería real. Porque eres la promesa que nunca llegué a cumplir. Porque fuiste el sueño, que nunca llegó a ser."

"Te amaba." -Confesé, en un contexto completamente diferente a lo que había imaginado tantas veces. Las palabras no rodaron suavemente de mi lengua como planeé, y no hubo destellos en el cielo ni coro de ángeles. Fueron palabras ozcas.- "Eras lo más importante para mí..." -Ella sonrió, aún con el rostro enjuagado en lágrimas.

"Supongo... que el destino nos jugó una broma." -Sentí eso como un chiste, así que rugí involuntariamente y me alejé de ella. Necesitaba algo, lo que fuera para controlar la ira que sentía. Así que tomé un paquete de galletas de mi bolso y lo abrí para devorar uno de los bocadillos. Sentí la curiosa mirada de Xion sobre mí, y pudo ver como ella miraba por sobre su hombro y mordía su labio inferior.- "¿Puedo... probar el sabor Oreo?"

"Sirvete."- Espeté, arrojando la bolsa en donde guardaba las muestras, para que cayera justo a sus pies.- "Al fín y al cabo, creo que ya me van a despedir."

"No me refiero a eso..." -Y justo cuando estuve a punto de preguntar qué carajo quizo decir entonces, una mano se posó sobre la mía, solté el paquete de galletas y me sentí impactar contra el árbol detrás de mi, antes de que un par de labios se apoderaran de los míos.

Su lengua se paseo por toda mi boca, recogiendo los restos del bocadillo que acababa de masticar. En otra ocasión, en otro contexto, quiza me hubiese parecido asqueroso, pero este no era el caso. Ahora podía sentir yo en su boca el mismo sabor de aquella galleta con la que llevaba trabajando tanto tiempo.

Detesto el sabor a Oreo. Porque en ese instante, me supo a promesas rotas, a un amor que no pudo ser, me supo a desilusión, pero más importante.

Me supo a ella.

**N/A: Todo, exactamente todo, antes del último reencuentro, esta basado en hechos reales. Solo que a diferencia de Roxas, yo sigo esperando por el reencuentro con aquella persona que fue tan importante para mí. Al principio planeaba que fuera una historia de humor, pero decidí que necesitaba cerrar este capitulo de mi vida, y qué mejor forma que esta.**

**Espero que les haya gustado, pero no escribí esto por reviews, solo por mera autoterapia. Y antes de que digan "¿Para qué chingados lo publicas entonces?" Bueno, si no lo publico, siento como si no lo hubiese escrito. Gracias, y hasta la proxima.  
**


End file.
